Halcyon Days
by and122
Summary: "Halcyon, palabra que caracteriza un tiempo del pasado por ser idílicamente feliz y tranquilo"... "Pues mediante esta palabra os mostrare algunos de los que fueron, alguna vez, los momentos más idílamente felices y tranquilos de mi vida... os contaré mis Halcyon Days"


**(Antes de empezar, es importante que cuando lo acabéis de leer también leáis lo que escribí al final para que entendáis de lo que va todo esto)**

* * *

 _ **Joy...**_

¿Pero por qué?" - Pero no obtuve respuesta - "Por favor Sora dime ¿qué es lo que he hecho mal?" - Le suplique mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

"No eres tú, soy yo"

"Por favor Sor dime lo qué he hecho mal"

"Naminé entiende que tú no eres el problema, soy yo. Desde que comenzamos esta relación siento que no te he entregado todo el amor y cariño que mereces"

"Pero eso no es razón para romper" - Le dije sollozando - "Po..Po...Podemos arreglarlo" - Le dije con un atisbo de ilusión.

Pero el negó con la cabeza.

"Es porque hay otro ¿verdad?" - Le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo, ya que sabía la respuesta.

"Sí" - Afirmo un tiempo después de le preguntara.

Sentí como clavaban un afilado cuchillo en mi corazón, para luego retorcerlo.

"¿Quién?" - Le pregunte mientras más lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

"Por favor Sora dímelo"

"No quiere hacerte daño"

"Ya es demasiado tarde, si de verdad te importe en algún momento podrás decírmelo"

Entonces sentí una presión en mis hombros, él me agarró de ellos obligándome a mirarlo.

"Que tenga sentimientos por otra persona no significa que nunca te halla apreciado"

Pero yo lo único que hice fue romper a llorar y él me pego a su pecho abrazándome.

"Es Kairi"

Y ahí fue cuando empecé a llorar todavía más fuerte. Cómo no la había visto venir antes, ellos siempre fueron demasiado cercanos, los mejores amigos; era normal que en algún momento acabarán siendo pareja. Yo solo era un bache que se interponía en su camino a la felicidad.

Sentí una presión en mi cabeza, él me estaba dando un beso. Despegué mi cara de su pecho y vi como su camisa estaba mojada por mis lágrimas, para luego mirarle a la cara.

"Es mejor que me vaya"

"Adiós" - Le dije sin ninguna emoción, solo quedaba vacío.

"Por favor no te lo tomes mal"

"Adiós" - Le repetí mientras me libraba de su agarre y retrocedía un par de pasos.

Él me dio una mirada de tristeza.

"Eres bella, inteligente y tienes un corazón de oro, encontraras una persona que te sepa valorar más que yo"

Esta vez no le respondí, solo mire al suelo. Él como respuesta suspiro y se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse.

Levante mi vista para ver como se marchaba entre la lluvia, no sabía en que momento había comenzado a llover pero las gotas estaban empañado mi vista, ¿O eran mis lágrimas?. Sólo sabía que en mi ya no había ningún atisbo de alegría, solamente había un vacío en mi corazón.

 **Cuatro meses después.**

Estaba acostada en la hierba de un campo, viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado que había antes mis ojos.

Ya había pasado cuatro meses desde mi ruptura con Sora, al principio fue duro afrontarlo, me había deprimido tanto que no salí de mi casa para nada y constantemente recibía llamadas y mensajes de todos mis amigos preocupados por mi, incluso Roxas vino a mi casa en un intento de sacarme de ahí pero fue fallido. Así que decidí que tomar un cambio, por lo que agarre mi coche, lo llene de todo lo esencial y me fui sin decirle nada a nadie.

Encontré un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de la ciudad donde vivía, cerca de las montañas y con un enorme lago rodeado por una infinita pradera verde. Alquile una casa por un año entero, lo suficiente como para reorganizar mi mente y prepararme para volver y hacer frente a lo que me esperaba en la ciudad; ya que en ningún momento avisé de mi imprevista mudanza, sólo le mandé un mensaje a Xion diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero al instante volví a apagar el móvil para no tener que leer su respuesta o que me localizara con la ayuda de Cid.

Pero volviendo al presente,el ambiente de paz que emanaba de la pradera que constantemente visitaba me ayudo a organizar mis pensamientos acerca de mi ruptura con Sora; y llegué a la conclusión de que toda esa experiencia me había hecho más fuerte. Que no tenía que seguir atormentándome por el pasado, que la alegría de mi vida no estaba en sus brazos.

Por lo que ayer justamente volvía a prender mi móvil y me saqué una foto justamente en este lugar con la primera sonrisa llena de alegría desde hace mucho tiempo y se la envié a él con la dirección del lugar y que si quería venir a hablar lo estaría esperando encantada en este lugar a una hora determinada; y después lo volví a apagar.

Por qué se la envié a él, fácil, quería volver a hablar con Sora para que volviéramos a arreglar nuestra amistad que en estos momentos era lo más preciado que había perdido. Pero el susodicho no aparecía y no era que no me importara quedarme más tarde, pero como que estar con botines, un pantalón corto y una sudadera dos tallas más grande que yo; no era la vestimenta más apropiada para el invierno y más estas horas.

Por lo que me disponía a marcharme, pero cuando me incorpore vi un coche que aparcaba no muy lejos de mi y como una figura salía de este, al instante supe que era él; por lo que me quede aquí esperando a que se acercara. Y efectivamente lo hizo y al principio por su cara estaría pensando que se la había jugado, pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mi toda su expresión cambio por completo, yo lo único que hice fue saludarlo.

Al instante el empezó correr en mi dirección y cuando más cerca estuvo se lanzo hacía mi en un abrazo que luego me levanto en el aire.

"Hola" - Le dije riéndome por lo que había hecho.

"Joder no sabes cuanto te he extrañado"

"Se te nota" - Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que hablar" - Me dijo una vez en que me dejo en el suelo y me daba una de esas sonrisas suyas que iluminaban las noches más oscuras.

"Lo sé" - Le dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Stay Awake...**_

"Naminé"

"Dime Sora"

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Sora si somos muy jóvenes, apenas tenemos cuatro años"

"Nam eso ya lo sé, tampoco soy tan tonto, sólo que me refiero a cuando seamos mayores"

"Ah entiendo"

"Entonces que me dices ¿Aceptas?"

"Claro por qué no"

Cada vez que me acuerdo aquella conversación de hace dieciocho años se me escapa una sonrisa, ya que desde pequeña mi gran amor siempre fue mi mejor amigo Sora. Él era como mi héroe de mi historia. Pero como en cada historia, siempre hay un malo y en este caso se puede decir que son mis padres.

Ya que nunca les agrado que yo pasara tanto tiempo con él de pequeña al considerarlo de un estatus social inferior, pero eso siempre me importo una puta mierda; yo lo quería independientemente de la posición económica de su familia. Y también mis padres se dieron cuenta de ello, por lo que a medida que iba creciendo ellos buscaban más formas de hacer que nuestros encuentros se redujeran al mínimo.

Pero yo siempre encontraba las formas de escabullirme para pasar tiempo con él y no fue hasta nuestra adolescencia que él yo comenzamos a ser pareja, pero por miedo a que mis padres se enterarán lo mantuvimos en secreto; como amantes prohibidos. Y de forma ilusa pensaba que mi historia de amor tendría un final feliz, que equivocada estaba.

Hará como cuatro años que mis queridos padres me presentaron a Riku, mi futuro esposo, al parecer cuando eramos más pequeños mis padres y los suyos acordaron que nos casaríamos para el beneficio mutuo de ambas familias. La verdad que él chico me caí bien, pero los sentimientos que él tenía hacía mi no los podía corresponder.

Cuando le conté a Sora lo de futura boda, al principio reaccionó como me esperaba, con un ataque de furia; pero lo siguiente después de esa primera fase nunca me lo esperé, el me propuso que nos fugáramos juntos; yo por mi parte me negué al principio pero a medida que el funesto día de la boda se acercaba cada vez más, no me quedo otra que decirle que sí, que adelante con el plan. Él me dijo que se encargaría de todo.

"Naminé ¿estás listas?"

"Sí madre"

"Bien, porque dentro de nada tienes que ir al altar"

"Entendido"

"Espero que algún día entiendas que todo esto es por tu bien"

"Lo sé, yo también espero que lo entiendas en algún momento"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ya lo sabrás, ahora vete y espérame que ya voy"

"Está bien" - Y vi como se marchaba.

Entonces recibí un mensaje de Sora donde me decía que él ya estaba preparado, sólo faltaba yo.

Sin perder un minuto más salí de la habitación en dirección contraria a la de mi madre, corriendo fuera del complejo donde se celebraría la boda en uno instantes. Corrí todo lo que podía evitando pisar aquel maldito vestido.

Una vez que divisé el coche de mi amado corrí todo lo que mis pies me daban hasta llegar a donde estaba él para lanzarme en sus brazo y besarlo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos.

Tras separarnos el me acarició la mejilla mientras me sonreía.

"Has tardado"

"Prueba a correr tú con esto"

"Sería divertido"

"Dime ¿Lo tienes todo listo?"

"Obviamente, espero que te guste Europa en esta época del año"

"La adora, y en cuanto a nuestros nombres has pensado que mis padres nos podrán encontrar en el momento que nos registremos en algún lado"

"Tranquila,también he pensado en ello"

"¿Y?"

"Que es un placer conocerte Elena"

"Así que ese es mi nuevo nombre, bueno me gusta. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Bueno ante ti se encuentra el grandioso Edward"

"Vaya no sabía que tenías debilidad por lo británico"

"Ya deberías saber que soy una caja de sorpresas" - Me dijo mientras me volvía a dar otro beso.

"Está bien british men, entremos en el coche que probablemente ya se acaben de dar cuenta de mi ausencia" - Le dije mientras entrabamos.

"Me imaginó los titulares de mañana, novia a la fuga deja plantado al hijo de una de las familias más importantes del país" - Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras arrancaba en dirección a nuestro destino.

Y puede que en estos momentos estuviera nerviosa por el inminente cambio que iba a sufrir en mi vida, ya que iba a dejar a todos mis seres queridos y lo que conocía atrás. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, que si no arriesgaba en el amor nunca sabría lo que llegaría a pasar.

* * *

 _ **Figure 8...**_

La puerta se abrí de un sonoro golpe y pude ver la figura que emergía de ella. Hoy ya era.. ya ni me acuerdo, lo había hecho tantas veces que la cuenta la había perdido; pero se que está era como la quinta vez en este mes que volvía en la madrugada con ese olor a alcohol y motel barato.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta en el colchón fingiendo que todavía estaba dormida, ya que escuchaba como sus pasos se acercaban hasta donde me encontraba. Sentí como el colchón se hundía ante su peso y como su brazo envolvía mi cintura para atraerme hasta él.

"Naminé, pequeña es hora de levantarse" - Me dijo mientras colocaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

"Hola Vanitas" - Le dije haciéndome la somnolienta - "¿Qué tal ha ido todo?"

"Genial, el concierto ha sido todo un éxito"

"Me alegro, pero ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? El concierto se suponía que acababa sobre a eso de las tres y ya son las seis y media de la mañana"

"Bueno los chicos y yo fuimos a tomar algo para celebrarlo"

"Ah, entiendo" - Le dije dándole la espalda.

"Hey no te enfades"

"Pero si no lo estoy"

"Nami te conozco demasiado bien, te propongo algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que estas últimas semanas no te he prestado mucha atención"

"Pero bien que a tus putas si" -Susurré.

"¿Has dicho algo?"

"No, sólo bostecé"

"Ah vale, como te iba diciendo que te parece que pasemos hoy el día juntos como hacíamos antes; haciendo todo lo que tu quieras"

"¿Enserio?" - Le dije cambiando completamente de humor y mientras le miraba para saber si no me mentía.

"Sí"

"¿Incluso ir a la galería de arte?"

"Por supuesto que iremos"

"Está bien Van, me has convencido" - Le dije mientras le daba un beso.

"Fantástico, déjame darme una ducha, preparo el desayuno y nos vamos" - Me dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso para luego irse.

Sé que todo el mundo me ha dicho que él no es adecuado para mi, que enamorarse de una estrella del rock no es lo mejor por su estilo de vida. Pero en el fondo tengo la esperanza de que cambie, que se que el empeño que yo le estoy poniendo a esta relación dará sus frutos.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo** **odiáis? Bueno escribo publico esto porque en primer lugar tenía estos tres mini one shots que escribí hace tiempo tomando como inspiración las tres canciones, que aparecen como titulos, del álbum de Ellie Goulding Halcyon Days; ya que me parecía interesante crear una historia basándome en cada una de las historias que de por si transmitían dichas canciones. Y digamos que este es una pequeña parte del resultado ya que tengo otras canciones más que quiero plasmar.**

 **Por otro lado, dado que como esta página sólo me deja tener nada más que diez imágenes para mis historias, y yo soy una persona que le gusta que cada historia tenga su propia portada, voy a usar esta historia como una recopilación de one shots y así las historias que no sean tipo Ecos o Forward en extensión estarán aquí metidas. Por ello después de acabar con esto de las canciones que lleva el titulo de Halcyon, habrán diferentes historias con Naminé, obviamente, y con varios personajes, Sora, Vanitas; Roxas (Aunque esta no es algo que me quite el sueño) y Ventus. Nada de Riku ni Axel (No tengo nada contra las personas que escriben historias historias de estos personajes y ella, opino que hay muy buenas historias pero a mí es algo que no me gusta escribir; no sé, no me terminan de convencer). Sin más hasta la próxima.**


End file.
